


Angel

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jacob looks like an angel but is not, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Sangyeon is terrible with feeding, This is actually awful I'm so sorry, Weed Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Sangyeon is so enchanted by Jacob's innocent beauty. Sangyeon thinks Jacob is the most beautiful angel he's ever seen. From the way he laughs, to the way he cares about others. Sangyeon is so convinced that jacob is an angel that the possibility of him being anything else never crosses his mind. It isn't until Sangyeon's best friend, Younghoon, drags Sangyeon to a party hosted by Younghoon's boyfriend, Chanhee, that Sangyeon realizes Jacob isn't an angel afterall. No angel that he knows has horns and a forked tongue like that. No angel that he knows stares at him like that. No angel that he knows blows smoke into stranger's faces like that. Jacob is far from an angel and Sangyeon doesn't mind dancing with the devil.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> heres the pronouns and beings of what each person is !!
> 
> sangyeon (vampire he/him)  
> younghoon (bunny bun/he)  
> hyunjae (pixie he/him)  
> juyeon (nekomata kit/he)  
> haknyeon (ghost he/him)  
> jacob (demon he/him)  
> kevin (kumiho pup/he)  
> eric (dragon he/they)  
> sunwoo (werewolf he/him)  
> chanhee (elf he/they)  
> changmin (vampire vamp/he)

Jacob is pretty. He’s so goddamn pretty. Jacob has such an angelic beauty about him and Sangyeon is so goddamn enchanted by his beauty. Sangyeon often finds himself staring at the younger in classes that they share together, Sangyeon never having the courage to actually go and speak to him. It’s not common for angels to get along with darker type creatures like himself. He does know that Jacob has another vampire friend, but that doesn’t mean that he would get along with Sangyeon. Sangyeon’s friends all tell him to talk to him. but Sangyeon is so worried that just being around Jacob will corrupt the innocent angel. Sure part of Jacob’s appearance isn’t the most holy, but Sangyeon thinks the facial piercing the angel has just adds onto his beauty. Sure, Sangyeon has no idea if Jacob is actually an angel, but Sangyeon is just so sure that Jacob is an angel. There’s no way he couldn’t be. Sangyeon is  _ so convinced _ that Jacob is an angel that the possibility of him being anything else never crosses his mind. From the way he laughs, to the way he cares about others. Sangyeon is just  _ so sure _ that Jacob is an angel. Sangyeon always gets lost in thought when he thinks about Jacob. He wishes he could say he doesn’t mean to zone out when Juyeon drones on about dance technique, his brain focusing on the gorgeous boy across the cafeteria laughing at something his friend animatedly talks about. 

“LEE SANGYEON!” Hyunjae shouts at Sangyeon, Younghoon’s bunny ears twitching on top of buns head. 

“What?” Sangyeon looks over at Hyunjae who rolls his eyes and points to the frowning nekomata, “Sorry Juyeon. I just don’t understand dance.” 

“I stopped talking about dance ten minutes ago,” Juyeon’s tails swish behind kit, kit purring when a translucent hand pets kits head. 

“How nice of Haknyeon to finally join us,” Younghoon giggles, buns ears twitching as a slight breeze passes by buns ears. 

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Haknyeon finally materializes in front of the group, “Sangyeon you really should go talk to him.” 

“Now is not the time for my weird crush on Jacob Bae,” Sangyeon looks over at Haknyeon who shrugs and sits down next to Juyeon. 

“You know maybe that’s why Kim Sunwoo is afraid of you,” Hyunjae smirks at Haknyeon who glares and grabs Hyunjae’s phone, “I’M SORRY! DON’T DRAIN MY BATTERY PLEASE!” 

“Are you going to stop being a dick?” Haknyeon raises his eyebrow at Hyunjae who nods, Haknyeon sliding his phone across the table as Juyeon and Younghoon snort, “Juyeon not to alarm you, but Jacob’s friend keeps staring at you.” 

“Huh? Who?” Juyeon looks up, noodles hanging out of kits mouth as kit looks up at the table that Jacob and his friends are sitting at, “Oh fuck. Kevin Moon?” Juyeon’s tails involuntarily curl in on themselves, “Hey Sangyeon wanna hurry the hell up so we can get out of here?” 

“I’m not the one eating,” Sangyeon picks at his nails as he runs his tongue against his lip piercings. 

“Too late,” Hyunjae snorts and leans into Younghoon, Younghoon’s ears flopping against buns head as bun hears footsteps coming closer to their table. 

“Hi Juyeon,” Kevin sits on the table in front of Juyeon, Juyeon’s eyes glued to the expanse of skin that Kevin’s crop top fails to cover up. 

“H-Hey Kevin,” Juyeon nervously rubs the palm of kits hands on kits jeans, “What can I do for you?” 

Sangyeon looks over at Kevin as pup leans closer to Juyeon, Sangyeon stealing Hyunjae’s coffee and taking a sip. 

“Why do you keep avoiding me? Was that kiss we shared last week not confirmation enough that I like you?” Kevin’s nine tails swishing behind pup as Sangyeon chokes on the coffee he drank. 

“I didn’t know if it was because you liked me or because you were dared to,” Juyeon pouts as kit looks up at Kevin, Kevin caressing Juyeon’s cheek, “I like you too.” 

“Oh my god this is so fucking gay,” Younghoon mumbles, one of Kevin’s tails smacking Younghoon’s ear, “Dickhead.” 

“Only days that end in y dear Younghoon,” Kevin smirks and kisses Juyeon’s head as pup jumps off the table, “Care to join me?” 

“See ya later queers!” Juyeon grins and throws kits trash in the bin before following Kevin out of the cafeteria. 

“What just happened?” Sangyeon asks in confusion, his head suddenly pounding, “Might have to take a rain check on my next class,” Sangyeon winces when Haknyeon forcefully grabs Sangyeon’s arm. 

“When’s the last time you fed?” Younghoon asks, worry lacing buns words. 

“Three and a half weeks,” Haknyeon looks over at Younghoon and Hyunjae, his fingers are translucent when they retreat from Sangyeon’s skin. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t dematerialize into my fucking arm,” Sangyeon looks over at Haknyeon who shrugs his shoulders. 

“Sangyeon you need to feed soon. If you need, you can feed off of me,” Hyunjae looks at Sangyeon, Hyunjae’s black wings folding in on themselves. 

“And blackout? No thanks. There’s a reason why I never feed off of pixies. Your blood is laced with some shit that reacts weirdly to the venom in my body,” Sangyeon pushes his hair back before messing with his septum. 

“It’s our defense mechanism you dickwad,” Hyunjae rolls his eyes before packing his stuff up, “I’m off to algebra. Sangyeon you need to feed before the end of the day,” Hyunjae looks over at Haknyeon, “Are you walking with me or are you going to materialize in class?” 

“I’ll walk with you. Might have to pull out my power bank later to charge up,” Haknyeon walks over to Hyunjae, “Sangyeon if you have to go to a blood bank do it. But you need to go out and feed. See ya losers,” Haknyeon winks and walks off out of the cafeteria, Hyunjae laughing at something Haknyeon whispers to him. 

Sangyeon opens his mouth to say something when his eyes catch Jacob’s, Jacob smiling in his direction. Sangyeon feels his cheeks tingle like he’s trying to blush but the lack of blood in his system makes it impossible. Sangyeon stands up from the table, Younghoon standing up and holding buns hand out for Sangyeon to take. Sangyeon intertwines his fingers with Younghoon as they start to walk out of the cafeteria, Sangyeon promptly falling on his ass when someone pulls Younghoon’s shirt which causes Younghoon to abruptly stop. 

“Fucking hell,” Sangyeon winces as he stands up, Younghoon blushing as bun looks down at a blonde haired elf. 

“Can I help you?” Younghoon’s nose twitches slightly when the elf puts his hand on Younghoon’s waist. 

“Do all of you have boyfriends and I just am kept out of the loop?” Sangyeon dusts himself off, the elf laughing when Younghoon blushes a deeper red, “Oh my fucking god I  _ am _ kept out of the loop. What the hell?” 

“Don’t take it personally dracula,” a brown haired dragon scratches at his scales, “Younghoon was too afraid because of the little... _ problem _ you have with one of us,” he smirks, Sangyeon immediately glaring at his best friend. 

“To be fair, only Chanhee, Eric, and Sunwoo know!” Younghoon looks down at Sangyeon with big pleading eyes, Sangyeon rolling his eyes. 

“You’re lucky I love you Kim Younghoon,” Sangyeon runs a hand through his hair, “Look if you want to stay and chill with your boyfriend, go ahead. I can head to the bank myself.” 

“Are you sure?” Younghoon grins and sits next to Chanhee, Chanhee setting his chin on Younghoon’s shoulder, “Hi baby.” 

“Hi my love,” Chanhee whispers and kisses Younghoon’s cheek gently. 

“God they’re gross,” a werewolf, Sangyeon assumes is Sunwoo, shakes his head.

“A list of gay people I can’t stand,” a male beside Chanhee, Sangyeon knows him as Changmin from the many times Hyunjae has cried over him, rolls vamps eyes. 

“Changmin, you have one of _the_ _hottest_ dance students after you,” Eric, the dragon, rolls their eyes at Changmin. 

“Hyunjae? He’s just being nice,” Changmin bites at vamps lip, a light blush lining his cheeks. 

“I wish he was. God I wish he was,” Sangyeon pinches the bridge of his nose as he leans against another table, “Changmin he doesn’t shut up about you. Please, just ask him out,” Sangyeon sighs then stands up again, his body becoming slightly unstable from the lack of blood, “Oooo I’ve hit this stage. Fun.” 

“Are you okay?” Jacob looks up at Sangyeon, Sangyeon’s whole body tingling from being this close to Jacob. 

“I will be. Probably. Who knows at this point?” Sangyeon steadies himself before puffing his cheeks out, “Younghoon text me if you’re coming back to the apartment. I’ll see you later!” Sangyeon walks away from the table, too far away to see the forked tongue that licks their lips, Jacob’s friends erupting into a fit of laughter. 

After that lunch, Sangyeon found himself spending more and more time with his friends and their boyfriends. However, everytime they all hung out, one person was always missing. Sure Sangyeon was upset that he never got to hang out with the angel, but it’s okay. He’s gotten closer with Sunwoo, Eric, Changmin, Chanhee, and Kevin and Sangyeon is immensely grateful for their friendship. Kevin would always say that Jacob is busy doing Jacob stuff whenever Jacob couldn’t come hang out. 

It’s been about two months since Sangyeon first started hanging out with Jacob’s friends and he feels like he hasn’t caught a break. It’s the first Friday that he doesn’t have any plans and Sangyeon plans on spending it like any other normal person in his major; signing up for a studio to do music production. He gathers up his bag, the hood from his hoodie on, before he walks to the front door of his apartment, Younghoon staring at him with confusion. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Younghoon asks as bun fixes the belt on buns pleather jeans, a black t-shirt tucked into buns jeans as bun grabs Sangyeon’s arm, “I told you about this party three days ago. You’re coming.” 

“Oh come on Hoonie. Do I have to go? What’s the point? The one guy I want to see doesn’t even like me,” Sangyeon groans and fixes the strings on his sweatpants. 

“Please Sangyeonie? I’ll make it up to you! I’ll do the laundry for a week! Please just come?” Younghoon tilts buns head, Younghoon’s ears flopping against buns head for added cuteness.

“God you’re lucky I love you. Give me like ten minutes,” Sangyeon sighs as he sets his bag down and walks into his bedroom. 

Sangyeon strips out of his sweatpants and hoodie, his hair still damp from his shower. He grabs a pair of black jeans and slips them on before grabbing a button up tank top with red patches. He puts the shirt on then tucks it into his jeans and slips a belt on. He tightens the straps on the thigh of his jeans then adds some rings and bracelets as accessories. He finishes the look off with a silver chain necklace. Sangyeon walks out of his bedroom and looks over at Younghoon who chokes on buns saliva.

“Who are you and what have you done with Lee Sangyeon?” Younghoon’s jaw drops, Sangyeon biting his lip, before having to fix his shark bites and his vertical labret. 

“I don’t like dressing up that much,” Sangyeon shrugs and looks up at Younghoon, “Are we ready to go?” 

“Yeah of course. Sorry, I’m just,” Younghoon looks over Sangyeon, “You’re hot.” 

“Thanks?” Sangyeon laughs and puts some vans on, Younghoon slipping converse on, “Off we go.” 

Younghoon and Sangyeon leave the apartment, Sangyeon locks the door before they walk down the sidewalk hand in hand to Chanhee and Changmin’s house. Younghoon talks to Sangyeon about the recent exams bun has had, Sangyeon expressing his distaste for Younghoon’s chemistry professor. They continue to walk and talk for another ten minutes before they arrive at Chanhee’s house. Younghoon knocks on the door, the door being opened with no one behind the door. 

“Hey Hak,” Younghoon waves at the ghost, Haknyeon materializing with a grin. 

“You actually convinced Sangyeon to show up. Wait he’s built,” Haknyeon’s jaw drops at the sight of Sangyeon’s arms. 

“Wow what wonderful friends I have,” Sangyeon rolls his eyes as he and Younghoon walk in, their shoes immediately coming off to join the growing collection of shoes. 

“Younghoon and Sangyeon are here!” Changmin shouts and runs over to the two, vamp handing them both a bottle of soju, “God damn Sangyeon. I’d totally take a bite,” Changmin winks, vamps fangs on display as vamp runs vamps tongue against vamps teeth before leaving and walking back to Hyunjae. 

“What the hell just happened?” Sangyeon opens the soju, Sangyeon turning to Younghoon to find bun missing, “Of course.” 

“Don’t worry dracula. Bun’s just with Chanhee in the other room,” Eric wraps an arm around Sangyeon’s waist, “A certain someone is here,” Eric sing songs and walks Sangyeon into the main living room of the house. 

“Oh just my luck,” Sangyeon huffs, Sunwoo giggling from beside Eric. 

“You’re going to be fine. Maybe you’ll find out why he’s been avoiding you,” Sunwoo smirks as Haknyeon takes him and Eric away from Sangyeon as they walk into the area where everyone is at. 

Sangyeon can see Juyeon curled around Kevin, Kevin’s tails splayed behind pup. Hyunjae and Changmin are on the floor passing a weed pen back and forth, Sunwoo, Eric, and Haknyeon sitting beside them. Chanhee and Younghoon are laid down on the floor, Younghoon passes a bottle to Chanhee. And that's when Sangyeon notices him. The angel is dressed in black jeans that barely cover his hips, a black denim jacket that’s cropped high enough that Sangyeon can easily see his belly button. Sangyeon’s eyes travel up the black denim jacket only to land on the pierced and forked tongue that belongs to Jacob. Wait a minute. Angels don’t have forked tongues. Angels also don’t have jet black horns at the top of their forehead. Jacob grabs a pipe from Chanhee before taking a quick hit and walking over to Sangyeon. Jacob blows the smoke in Sangyeon’s face with a smirk. Angels sure as hell don’t smoke weed. 

“Care to dance with me Sangyeon?” Jacob smirks and pulls Sangyeon closer by his belt loops. 

Jacob is far from an angel but Sangyeon doesn't mind dancing with the devil. Sangyeon nods his head and yelps slightly when Jacob flips him around so Sangyeon’s back is pressed against Jacob’s chest. Sangyeon has half a mind to ask if everyone knew about Jacob except himself. 

“They did. I would have told you if you would have had the balls to come talk to me instead of staring at me from across the room constantly,” Jacob smirks and sways his hips with Sangyeon’s. 

“Well pardon me for thinking that someone that beautiful and angelic looking was an angel,” Sangyeon leans his head back on Jacob’s shoulder, the younger laughing slightly before spinning Sangyeon around so they’re face to face. 

“It’s part of my charm. By day I’m pretty face Jacob, but by night here I am in all my glory,” Jacob smiles and leans closer to Sangyeon, “God I’ve been dying to get you close to me.” 

“Are they going to fuck in front of us?” Sunwoo looks over at Kevin who laughs loudly, Juyeon laughing and shaking kits head. 

“Would you like us to? I have no problem getting naked in front of all of you,” Jacob smirks and pulls Sangyeon close to him again. 

“WE KNOW!” Chanhee screeches and shakes their head while looking up at Jacob, “Please keep your clothes on.” 

“A shame. Kind of wanted to see Sangyeon shirtless,” Kevin frowns, Juyeon nodding before pulling Kevin down to blow the smoke into Kevin’s mouth. 

“While only you knew about me not being an angel, I guess no one knew about how built you were Sangyeon. A tattoo sleeve and a tattoo on your other arm? Wanna see mine?” Jacob pulls Sangyeon to the couch and sits down, Sangyeon sitting next to Jacob and nodding his head. 

Jacob takes his denim jacket off, Sangyeon’s eyes glued to Jacob’s now shirtless chest and arms. Both of Jacob’s arms are covered in tattoos, Jacob sits up and shows Sangyeon the Korean demon mask on his left shoulder blade. Jacob grabs the blacklight that Chanhee hands him before turning it on and holding it over his chest, a uv ghost showing up. 

“Woah, that’s so fucking cool,” Sangyeon traces over the tattoo, Jacob’s skin raising with goosebumps at the contact, “I have another tattoo that’s hidden by my shirt if you want to see it,” Sangyeon looks over at Jacob who nods his head. 

“Please. I love seeing other people’s tattoos. If I was better at art I’d open a tattoo shop,” Jacob looks at Sangyeon who unbuttons his shirt and slides it to the side to show Jacob the skull and flowers tattoo on the left side of his ribcage, “Oh fuck. You have nipple piercings.” 

“THAT WAS NOT THE POINT OF ME TAKING MY SHIRT OFF JACOB BAE!” Sangyeon screams, Jacob laughing loudly as he traces the tattoo on his ribcage. 

“God I regret having them meet like this. Can I take it all back?” Haknyeon gags and rolls his eyes at the sight of them. 

“Wait what do you mean?” Sangyeon looks over at Haknyeon who rolls his eyes. 

“Sunwoo, Eric, and I have been dating for over a year now. I’m the entire reason why Juyeon and Kevin got together, why Hyunjae and Changmin got together, why Younghoon and Chanhee are together. I would have gotten you with Jacob earlier if you weren’t such a hard headed bitch,” Haknyeon plays with his nails as Eric lights the bowl of the pipe with his mouth, Sunwoo inhaling the smoke and holding it in his mouth as he kisses Eric and blows the smoke into his mouth. 

“The entire time I had a crush on Jacob, you were dating two of his best friends?” Sangyeon looks at Haknyeon in shock. 

“Why do you think I kept trying to get you to talk to him?” Haknyeon pinches the bridge of his nose, “You two could have been dating for ages now if you would have just TALKED TO HIM!” Haknyeon rolls his eyes, Sangyeon’s face tingling as he tries to blush. 

“It’s okay Haknyeon. I understand why he didn’t, but now that I have him, I’m not letting him go,” Jacob smirks and leans in closer to Sangyeon before frowning, “Why haven’t you fed?” 

“AGAIN?!” Younghoon sits up and glares at Sangyeon, “This is the fourth time in the past two months! You’re supposed to feed every week and a half! Why do you keep pushing it off?” 

“I got busy. I forgot,” Sangyeon bites at his lip piercings, Jacob putting his finger in between Sangyeon’s lip and teeth. 

“Stop biting. Your fangs are out. You’re puncturing your own lip babe,” Jacob licks Sangyeon’s bottom lip, the puncture wounds healing up immediately, “How long has it been?” 

“Some time,” Sangyeon puffs his cheeks out then whines as Haknyeon walks over and dematerializes his hand into Sangyeon’s arm. 

“Three and a half weeks,” Haknyeon pulls his hand out, his fingers translucent, “Stop lying and I won’t have to keep shoving my hand in your arm,” Haknyeon glares and walks over to his boyfriends. 

“I’ll be back guys,” Jacob grabs Sangyeon’s hand and drags him out of the main living room and towards an empty room. 

Jacob flips the lights on, bookshelves lined the walls filled with vinyls, cds, and books alike. There’s a blue velvet couch that Jacob sits on, Jacob pulling Sangyeon onto the couch next to him. Jacob moves his hair slightly and tilts his neck so Sangyeon has better access to his neck. 

“Jacob I can’t,” Sangyeon looks at the demon who pouts, his spider bites jutting out even more, “It’s not that I don’t want to. Fuck. Trust me I do. I just,” Sangyeon runs a shaky hand through his hair, “I’m a purebred vampire. It’s why I only feed from blood bags.” 

“What does being a purebred mean?” Jacob looks over at Sangyeon who goes to bite his lip again, Jacob immediately putting his thumb on Sangyeon’s lip. 

“It means,” Sangyeon takes Jacob’s hand and holds it, “It means that the person I feed off will be bound to me. I don’t want you to have to do that since we just really are getting to know each other.” 

“Sangyeon. Look. I don’t really care about us just getting to know each other. I like you a lot, you like me a lot. We can figure everything out along the way okay? Now please,” Jacob tilts his neck again, Sangyeon crawling into Jacob’s lap, “I trust you. Do you trust me?” 

“More than I probably should,” Sangyeon hovers his lips over Jacob’s lips, “Can I kiss you?” 

“You don’t have to ask me Sangyeon,” Jacob whispers before Sangyeon closes the gap between them. 

Sangyeon kisses him deeply, Jacob running his fingers along Sangyeon’s ribs as he kisses back. Sangyeon runs his tongue against Jacob’s lips, Jacob parting his lips for Sangyeon. Sangyeon pushes his tongue past Jacob’s teeth, Sangyeon’s tongue fighting with Jacob’s for dominance, Sangyeon giving up dominance. Jacob pulls away from the kiss, his forehead pressed against Sangyeon’s as he pants slightly for breath. 

“Sangyeon,” Jacob groans when Sangyeon kisses down Jacob’s neck. 

Sangyeon’s eyes turn red as he sinks his fangs into Jacob’s neck. Jacob gasps out and grips Sangyeon’s hips as Jacob’s body begins to tingle. Sangyeon lets the blood flow into his mouth for another few seconds before he pulls off and licks the puncture mark closed. Sangyeon’s fangs retract as he licks Jacob’s blood off of his lips. Jacob opens his mouth to say something then yelps when he feels a tingling sensation on his hip. Jacob looks down confused before tilting his head at the symbol that appears. Sangyeon points to his hip, Jacob running over it with his fingers. 

“What does this mean?” Jacob pulls Sangyeon closer with a smile. 

“It means that no matter what I’m yours just as you’re mine. If you would like that,” Sangyeon smiles at Jacob. 

“Yeah. Yeah I would like that,” Jacob kisses Sangyeon again, their symbols tingling as they press closer together. 

Sure things are messy, but they have each other now and they’re ready to face everything that life throws at them. 


End file.
